I Had To
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: Joe Baker hate smart people. So when Charlie holds one of his classes, he ends up paying for being smart. Also Don finds love at the most unlikely place.


Well I have decided to tidy up my stories and this is one of my news ones (obviously). I have been thinking about this one for a while. I hope you like.

I Had To

Many of the students seemed to be paying attention to Charlie's confusing ramblings. Charlie had volunteered to hold a lecture at a university. He had held lots of these. He always felt a great pride when he did. He felt like he was giving something back to the community.

One of the students seemed agitated. Charlie imagined it was because they were finding it hard to understand him or they weren't good with strangers. Don sat in the corner of the room. He had convinced Charlie to let him sit in. Secretly he just wanted to keep and eye on his brother. This wasn't exactly the softest Uni.

Two years ago three students had been shot. One died and the other two only just got away with their lives. They hadn't seen the shooter and so in the end, the case was never solved.

Don stared anxiously sketchy student as he shift uncomfortably in his seat. Don didn't like it. Something was up.

A young woman, perhaps in her mid twenties pocked her head round the door.

"Agent Eppes, there's a call for you. A agent Granger I think is what he said his name was."

"Thanks," Don smiled at the woman and followed her out of the door. He had no idea what would occur while he was out.

* * *

The student let out a sigh of relief as the agent left the room. Now he could take his chance to do what he had intended to do. He had been the one who tried to kill the three students. And he had prided himself in how even though two had survived they were to disabled to ever show off their intelligence again. He hated smart people. Who found it unfair that one person could be more intelligent than someone and not have to work as hard to get good grades. Joe Baker had worked so hard to get good grades and he didn't. So he decided that smart people deserved to die.

Charlie motioned one of the students to come up and finish an equation on the board, unaware of Joe beginning to stand up; gun in hand.

"Professor Eppes?"

Charlie turned to face the voice had call him. The other student did the same.

"Yes Joe?"

"Do you like being a genius?"

"I suppose so, why?"

"Wrong answer." Joe pointed the gun at Charlie. He wasn't shaking; he was completely calm. Students screamed as they spotted the gun but no one moved.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Three shot sounded in the room. Tears, slipped from Joes eyes as the fourth shot rang out. The student who had been at the board ran to Charlie's side. She held him as he sank to the ground. His breathing cam in short, pain gasps.

What did he do to deserve this?

* * *

Don heard the gunshot and immediately had an idea of where it came from. He looked through the window to see the kid he had been keeping an eye on was stood with a gun in front of him. Don pulled his gun from its holster under his Jacket. He opened the door, Agent mode switched on.

"DROP THE GUN." Don shouted, his gun pointed at Joe.

Joe obeyed and stared blankly at the agent.

"I had to do it." He said as he raised his hands above his head.

Don looked around. He gasped as he saw a student holding his brother's body in her arms.

Don so wanted to run to his brother's side, but he couldn't. He had to wait till back up got here.

Before Don knew it they Student, Joe Baker was being led off by Colby. Don ran to his brother's side. His once white shirt was now scarlet red as Charlie's blood soaked through the thin fabric. He kept pressure on two of Charlie's wounds and the girl kept pressure on the other two.

"He is going into shock." Said the girl as she looked at the agent "He needs to get to hospital soon or he will bleed to death."

Don didn't like the girl's honesty, but he was glad that she had some idea of what to do. She was stroked Charlie's dark curls as she tried to keep him calm.

"Thank you." Said Don as he smiled at the girl "What's your name?"

"Ally," she said as she applied more pressure on the two Charlie's gun shot wounds. Don did the same. He felt very lucky that this girl had been next to Charlie, otherwise he was sure that Charlie wound be dead by now.

"I'm Don." He said as he smiled at her. She seemed a lot older than the others students. In her late twenties, maybe even thirty. But she defiantly was older than the other students.

He watched as Charlie slowly began to limp on the floor, blood pooled around him.

"Professor Eppes, wake up."

"Charlie, Charlie buddy wake up." Said Don as he shook his brother lightly.

Don looked around and took in the shocked look on most of the students faces. They hadn't been allowed to leave. They all need to give a statement and so keeping them in here seemed like the only solution.

"ETA on the ambulance is five minutes boss." Said David as he walked into the classroom.

Don took his eyes off the students and looked at Agent Sinclair.

"Don. He's stopped breathing." Said Ally, worry was palpable in her voice.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter and took forever cause I ended up cutting my finger open half way through writing it and now I only have four working fingers on my right hand. It's actually kind of funny in a strange way, just had to pop into A&E quickly and get it sorted out. Mum isn't gonna be happy lol. Anyway enough about how much of liability I am. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; next one will be up soon. Please Review


End file.
